Ashes
by ThatRandomBritishPerson
Summary: My name is Abigail Blane and I am part of the Erudite 'cleaning' service. We are the slaves of the Erudite, though most of them don't know that we are their slaves. I am 14 years old but the documents say I'm 12. I do not struggle here alone, I have Eric. We talk about Dauntless and about our dream to join them. EricxOC
1. Ashes Prolouge

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Prologue

There are many secrets in the world. Some bad, some good. This one is bad. Erudite. A small once abandoned building. Evil minds. Old prison cells. Low ranking Erudites. It started 65 years ago. Six men needed a cleaner for their labs. One of them had his wife forced as a slave to clean his house. He told them about her and it grew from there...

My name is Abigail Blane and I am part of the Erudite 'cleaning' service. We are the slaves of the Erudite, though most of them don't know that we are their slaves. I am 14 years old but the documents say I'm 12, I was put in this cell when I was 6 years old, supposedly when I was 4. I do not struggle here alone, I have Eric. He'd been in this cell alone 2 years before I came, he's 2 years older than me. Eric is a good friend, he's always there. Sometimes, if you slack during the day or stay out too long on Sundays then they cut you on the back with a knife. That's when Eric is most comforting. We will sit together, on the floor, Eric's arm around me. We talk about Dauntless, how that on the choosing day we'll drop our blood onto the coals. That is our dream.

When we were young our aptitude would have been Erudite but now, because of this life, we are Dauntless. Our personalities have changed, we are tough, we are brave, we can be harsh, and we are always wanting revenge on the people who put us in here.

Every Sunday, we are allowed to go do whatever we want. We run. We walk to the marsh, then we run down the long straight path until it is time to go back to Hell. I am the fastest runner even though I'm younger. I love running. Every night I dream about it.

It is Eric's choosing day today, he is 16. I lay in bed, I don't want him to leave, but I do want him to leave at the same time. 4 years without him, but then we'll be together, together in Dauntless. Eric jumps down from the top bunk, on which he sleeps. He prods me with his foot. "Abigail, wake up, you're not sleeping in on my choosing day, I know you get a day off but still," I turn around to face him. Eric has dirty blonde hair in a tailored style and deep blue eyes. He wears a pair of thin rectangle glasses and a smartish Erudite blue suit. "I'm getting up," I whine. I roll out of bed and get dressed behind the sheet Eric holds up.

"I don't want you to leave," I say as Eric puts the sheet away.

"I don't want to leave you either, especially here"

"What time is it?"

Eric looks at his watch. "I'm leaving soon, like in five minutes,"

"Oh, ok,"

He does something I do not expect. He wraps his arms around me in an embrace. "I've never told you this, but I'm in love with you," I stand there shocked at his words. I've always had feelings for Eric but never understood what they were and I don't now. This though, has just shocked me. He lifts my head up slightly, I'm the almost same height as him, six foot. He looks me in the eyes and then dips his head. His lips are now against mine, and finally I understand the feelings. I push my lips back against his lips. They are soft, the word silky comes to mind, and beautiful if you could say that about the feeling of someone's lips. It is not a proper tongue kiss, but it is the best thing in the world now.

The bliss shatters as a guard shouts to get ready to leave. Eric pulls away gently. He takes off his glasses and puts them in my left hand. "A reminder," The cell door bangs open and a guard drags Eric away from me. But I will find him.


	2. The day of the TEST

**Hello, ThatRandomBritishPerson at your service. I do not own Divergent, I only own my characters, plotlines and words.**

**You may notice in future chapters Abigail may seem a bit mean. It is only because she is jealous that everyone else has a normal life. Abigail also changes her name. Please do not make mean comments about this fanfic. Please Review. BTW, could you listen to Imagine Dragons' Who We Are ****and **** Snow Patrol's Set Fire To The Third Bar whilst reading this chapter.**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 1

The day of the TEST

I wake up to Lillie screaming in my ear. "Abbie, Abbie, wake up, today's the aptitude test,"

"I know, piss off," Lillie is my cell mate after Eric left for Dauntless. Lillie is so Amity sometimes I have to supposedly go to the bathroom. She was born in the Erudite cells, when Eric left they decided to move her in with me. To be nice, I tell her she can transfer to Amity, there's no guards holding her hand over the Erudite bowl the day we choose. I think she is going to choose Amity, it'll make others do the same.

"Are we going to scatter your mother's ashes after the test?" A wave of sadness hits me. My mother died a year after Eric left. I told myself that on the day of my test, I'd scatter her ashes whilst running along the marsh. "Yeah, after the test, I'm glad they changed the day off to today." I roll out of bed and then Lillie holds up the sheet for me to get changed. I do the same for her. Soon after the guard shouts for us to get ready.

"Are you nervous?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, that I'll get Erudite as my result,"

"Me too,"

"But we won't, I'll get Dauntless and you'll get Amity,"

"Yeah, it's good to be positive,"

The guard opens the door and pulls us out. He quickly equips us with electric shock bracelets so we don't run away. "Keep these on until after the ceremony," We nod and he pushes us on.

We walk to the test in a mass of guards pretending to be parents and unfortunate 16 year olds look full of dread, some of them are probably older like me. We line up outside the Erudite door and wait until it is our turn.

Finally after a long wait, I walk down the corridor towards the test. I enter into a room made of mirrors. An Abegnation woman sits next to an orange glowing chair. "Hi Abigail, I'm Emily, take a seat," I plonk onto the chair and swings my legs up. I see Emily filling a small vile with a blue liquid. She hands it to me. "What is it?" I ask.

"The test, drink up,"

I swallow the foul tasting liquid and rest my head on the chair. I close my eyes then open them to find that Emily has vanished. I get up and look around, suddenly I see myself everywhere. I walk up to a mirror me, I walk around me, she is doing exactly the same. I turn around to see me facing away, that isn't right. I go to inspect the wrong me when I hear a voice. "Choose," I turn around to see a me pointing to 2 plates, one holds a huge piece of meat, the other a knife. "Choose," she says again. I pick up the knife, it fits in my hand perfectly. Suddenly I hear a growl. I spin around to see a huge dog. It looks ready to attack. Without thinking, I hurl the knife at it. It falls down dead. I feel relieved. Behind me I hear a sobbing sound, so I turn around, I seem to be doing a lot of turning around in this test. I see a younger me sobbing. "Why did you kill it?" She sobs. "It was going to hurt me, I had to stop it," Then I come back to reality.

"Well done," Emily says.

"What's my result?"

"Dauntless, I hope you're pleased,"

"Hell yeah," I almost shout. I grin a huge wacky grin and leave to the next room. I sit down for the speech. A small Erudite woman comes on stage and says, "You have taken your test, it has told you that you belong in a faction, but tomorrow if you want to you can choose whatever you want," she continues blabbing about the factions but I don't listen, I too happy.

I walk along the marsh path with Lillie. I am holding my mother's urn. "Shall we start here?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah," We stop walking. I take off the lid and hand it to Lillie. I tilt the urn at an angle, then start running. A little ash flew from the jar. I run faster, more and more ash flying from the urn. Soon I am sprinting and a cloud of ash is behind me. A small idea comes to my head. In Dauntless, you get to choose a new name, my name will remember this moment. The ash cloud has finished, my mother is free, I drop the urn and sprint faster than I have ever sprinted before. Soon I am at the end of the path and I slow to a stop. I look back and see a small figure in the distance jumping and waving. Have I really run that far. I'll have to run back if I want to be wound free tomorrow. I start running as the sun goes down.

Eric P.O.V

It is the day before the choosing ceremony. Tomorrow's choosing ceremony is going to be different. Abigail is supposed to be joining Dauntless. She will. I'll be standing on the ledge and then the train will come. She'll jump off and then we'll look at each other and... No, what am I thinking, I know I'm not that soppy. She'll probably punch me in the face for not contacting her.

I'm on the train, going to check on the fence patrol. The train is going over the marsh me and Abigail used to run on. She was always faster than me. I see two small blue figures on the path. One is jumping up and down. The other is running very fast, a streak of black hair behind her. I realize it's Abigail and I feel angry at myself that I didn't recognize her. She's even faster at running than before. She's beautiful even from this distance. She took her aptitude test today. I know she got Dauntless. I told her how to disable the bracelet, hopefully she's remembered. My stop is coming up. I forcefully pull my eyes away and jump.

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really bad at writing Eric's P.O.V. Let us hope that I can update soon. Please Review **

**ThatRandomBritishPerson signing out.**


	3. Choosing the Brave

**Hi, this is ThatRandomBritishPerson reporting for duty. I want the guy on the train to be a little plot twist, tell me if I should make him that little plot twist. This chapter seems a bit short but the point I stopped felt good for your entertainment. Please could you listen to Run Boy Run Instrumental whilst reading this chapter. **

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 2

Choosing The Brave

I wake up to Lillie screaming again. "I know, I'm excited too, but I'm not screaming about it," I moan.

"Sorry, I'm going to be Amity in less than 24 hours,"

"Hallelujah," I say rolling out of bed. We do the usual hold sheet thing, Lillie jokes that she'll miss the sheet thing.

"What time is it?"

"Five minutes left,"

"Five minutes, five minutes now, five minutes then," I say.

"What?"

Maybe I should tell her about Eric, yeah I will. "Eric was my previous cell mate, he's two years older than me, you know I'm 18 so it makes sense,"

"What makes sense?"

"That we kissed five minutes before his choosing ceremony,"

"Aww, why isn't he here now?"

"We came up with a plan to join to Dauntless,"

"Oh my god, that is so cute, he's waiting for you in Dauntless,"

The guard shouts, my stomach flips with excitement. "Have you disabled the bracelet?" I ask Lillie.

"Yeah, is Eric the one who told you how to do it?"

"Uh huh,"

The guard pulls open the door and takes us from the prison one last time.

We walk to The Hub with our fake families, mine is the leader of the project, Dan Ellitasb. We take the lift to the top, the Abegnations taking the stairs. I don't feel sorry for them but that is my Dauntless nature. When we enter the huge ceremony room it is buzzing with chatter. I see the five bowls, dirt for Amity, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, stones for Abegnation and hot coals for Dauntless. The hot coals are mine. I walk up to my seat and sit down waiting for the ceremony to start. This year the ceremony is held by Amity.

It soon starts, my surname begins with a B so I will be the first Erudite slave up. After a few minutes I hear my name and I get up. I walk towards the bowls my heart pounding, I'm this close to being in Dauntless. I step up to the bowls. I'm actually 18, I had to wait 2 years longer than others. I pick up the knife, it fits perfectly in my hand. I am almost tempted to throw it at Dan Ellitasb. I cut my palm. It stings a little and a bright red blood spot appears. It slides down my plam. I hold my hand over the coals and squeeze. My blood drips onto the coals and sizzles. "Dauntless" Joanna Reyes says. The Erudites gasp and the Dauntless whoop. I plaster the wacky grin on my face. I jog over to the Dauntless. A Dauntless born guy gives me a high five. I sit down still grinning. I am happy that I'm in Dauntless and that the buzzer bracelet didn't work otherwise I'd be spasming on the floor. I hope Lillie goes to Amity.

Soon after Lillie is up. She chooses Amity and I cheer for her. A few Dauntless give me weird looks but I tell them that we were friends and they stop. After that the ceremony flies by and now it is time to leave. The Dauntless get up first, we jog out the room, then run down the stairs shouting and laughing. We run down the street, I am the fastest runner by far but I slow down so I know where I'm going. We stop at a train track and start climbing the orange beams. I stand on the platform waiting for the train to come. When it comes round the corner I start jogging up the platform. It rushes past and timing my jump I leap on after a few Dauntless born onto the first carriage.

They give me huge smiles as I jump on. "Wow, I've never seen a transfer jump on to the first carriage before, by the way I'm Zeke the Dauntless born instructor," says a Dauntless guy. He sticks out his hand and I shake it. "I never fitted in at Erudite, I used to go running every Sunday on the marsh, I guess I was always Dauntless at heart." I walk over to a Dauntless born guy and lean on the wall next to him. "Hey," I say. "Hey," he says back. He's tall and broad, he has olive skin. He also has black hair in a small quiff. We stand in silence until Zeke says, "Guys get ready to jump, there's a small gap between the building and the train." I position myself ready to jump. "Not scared smartass?" mocks the guy I stood next to. "No," I say and leap from the train.

I land on the gravel roof standing but then fall on my butt. The guy who stood next to me lands next to me on both feet. He stands in front of me and sticks out his hand, "wow you jumped out first, impressive, need a hand," I swat his hand away and get myself up. That's when I see him.

**Who is it?**

**ThatRandomBritishPerson signing out.**


	4. Only the Brave

**Hallo people, this is ThatRandomBritishPerson signing in.**

**I decided to name the guy from the train Jai after Jai Courtney who plays the wonderful Eric in the movie. I am basing Eric on the movie version of him, which is why I am writing this fanfic. This chapter is longer. Please listen to Imagine Dragons' Curse whilst reading this chapter. you may be finding these requests weird but when writing these chapters I found that these songs suited these chapters. Hope you enjoy...**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 3

Only The Brave

His dirty blonde hair is in a quiff style and shaved round the sides. He has his ears pierced and he has 2 piercings above his left eyebrow, right if you were standing the same direction as him. He has tribal tattoos on his forearms and two tattoos on his neck, I don't know how to describe them. He's beautiful. His deep blue eyes lock with mine. They tell me that he wants to run over and pull me into his arms but he can't. I understand.

The guy who I stood next to waves his hand in front of my face. "That's Eric, you don't want to attract his attention, he's the meanest guy in Dauntless, every girl who's tried to get his love ends up with a broken bone." That makes me love Eric even more. I then give the guy from the train a chinese burn, which Eric also taught me how to do. I walk up to join the group standing in front of Eric.

"I'm Eric," I already know that, "and I'm one of your Dauntless leaders," bloody hell, "To enter Dauntless you must jump off this roof into that hole," I stand on my tiptoes and see a huge black hole, a massive wave of fear fills me, "who wants to go first?" Eric asks. Everyone goes silent. Something in me makes me do it, "Yeah, I'll go," I say pushing to the front. Eric nods at me. I step up onto the ledge and look down. I feel Eric watching me. I take a deep breath and turn around. I take off my glasses and hurl them as far as I can. Then I backflip off the ledge.

Jumping from that roof must be scary. Flipping from that roof is terrifying. I don't scream, I can't, I learned not to scream when they cut my back. I fall with my eyes closed, still spinning from the flip. Suddenly just hit something bouncy. I open my eyes as I bounce up and down on a net. "Bloody hell," I whisper to myself. The net then dips and a hand grabs my shoulder. I whack it away and climb off the net by myself. The person belonging to the hand is a tall brown haired guy with blue eyes. Standing next to him is a small blonde haired girl with green eyes. There are other Dauntless standing around.

"Name?" asks the brown haired guy. Finally the moment I've been waiting for.

"Ashe, spel E, not the other way A S H." I say.

"First Jumper, Ashe," he yells.

"Spel E," yells the blonde haired girl. I grin at her and she points where I have to stand. As I walk towards my spot a yell fills the air. When I turn to face the net I see the guy from the train getting helped out by the brown haired guy. I snigger at him, seriously a Dauntless screaming at jumping off a roof. The brown haired guy shouts, "Second Jumper, Jai," Jai comes and stands next to me. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Ashe, spel E," I say.

"Impressive," he says. I don't talk to him after that. Soon everyone is down except the only Amity, a small brown haired boy. I see a streak of black and Eric jumps off the net. "Amity kid didn't want to jump, I told him to jump otherwise he'd be Factionless, he walked off," he informs us. Eric walks off down the corridor in front of us. "Hi I'm Lauren, I'm training the Dauntless born with Zeke, Dauntless born follow me," Jai leaves my side, thank God.

"Hello, I'm Four and this is Tris," the brown haired guy says pointing to him and the blonde haired girl.

"Four, like the number?" a Candor named Elijah asks.

"Exactly like the number," Four says. Elijah sniggers. Four walks up to him and grabs him by the collar. "One thing Elijah, if you want to survive here then keep your mouth shut," Four says, his voice low and quiet. He lets Elijah go and walks ahead. "Follow me," he says. We follow him quietly and he tells us about the different places. "This is the pit," he says as we enter a huge room. I see why it's called that, it's literally a pit. There's several huge steps in the rock, the bottom is filled with Dauntless chatting and fighting. On the higher steps there are shops in the walls. It's amazing. "You'll get several points each month, depending on your job, seeing as you won't have a job in training we give you a hundred points, it may seem like a lot but it's not much at all. People like Eric earn about 2,000 a month." Tris is handing everyone a small plastic card.

"Just scan this when buying things and you'll have paid," she says. I take my card and fiddle with the edges. We carry on walking until we enter a room filled with beds. "This is where you'll be sleeping for the next five weeks, boys and girls," A few girls pull disgusted faces and the guys just grin. "I you like this then you'll love the bathroom," Tris says. I look in the bathroom, all the showers open apart from curtains that separate them. It's the same with the toilets. "Eww," Trinity an Erudite girl says. She makes me feel angry, at Erudite slave camp we all had to shower together. I keep back my anger, only just.

Four and Tris leave us to get changed into new Dauntless clothes, so we can burn them (Hell yes) then go eat dinner. I quickly change into my new clothes, the tight leggings and tank top with leather jacket fit well. Amy, an Ex-Candor, asks why I have the scars on my back. I say that I got attacked by Factionless when I was a kid. Everyone believed that. They also asks why I have a small six pack, it's because I had to do lots of physical work at the Erudite cells, but I tell them that I tried to teach myself to fight after the Factionless incident. They believe that as well. Stupid idiots. Even the Candor can't tell I'm lying.

We walk into the furnace room. Some people hold on to their old clothes for a little longer. I chuck mine straight in. Why couldn't they just let go of the past.

We walk to the dining hall. When we reach the hall the Dauntless are chatting, and all the seats are nearly taken. I see an empty table with just Four and Tris on it. I wouldn't want to sit next to Eric, it would look weird. I plonk my butt next to Tris. "Hi Ashe, enjoying Dauntless so far?" She cheerfully asks. "Hell yeah, it's awesome, I can't wait to start the first stage,"

"How do you know what the first stage is?" She asks.

"I researched it," I don't lie, I did actually research it.

I feel someone sit next to me. "Hi Jai," Tris says. Great, the guy from the train. "Hi Ashe," he says.

"Hi," I say back. I suddenly take great interest in my food.

"If you like this food then you'll love the Dauntless cake," Jai tells me. I shove half a burger in my mouth and nod. I chew vigorously and swallow. "Where can I get some?" I ask, more food less talking to Jai.

"Hey, anyone got cake on their table, we don't have any," Tris shouts. I see Zeke and some others following him. Zeke picks up some cake from a table and places it in front of Tris. "There you go my lady Tris," he says in a posh voice.

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for Ashe," she slides the plate to me as Zeke and the others sit down.

"Hi Ashe, lovely name by the way, this is Uriah my idiot brother, Christina, Will, Al, Lynn and Marlene," pointing to everyone as he says their names.

"Hi Ashe, was Ashe your old name?" Christina asks.

"No, can you let me eat my cake?"

"Yeah, we can't separate you from your Dauntless cake," she mocks. I dig into the cake. It is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. No wonder Jai recommended it. Soon I have finished it. "Is there any more?" I ask.

"No, everyone else needs some as well," Al says.

"So, some of the transfers are saying you have a six pack," Uriah states. I guess he's a guy who loves every girl.

"Yeah it's true, I got attacked by Factionless and I decided to learn to defend myself," I pause, "I've even got scars to prove the attack happened,"

"Can I see?" Uriah asks.

"Uriah, you can't just ask her to take off her shirt,"

"I don't mind," I say and turn around and lift up my shirt.

"Wow, that must of hurt," Christina says.

"Yeah, I got saved by a certain Dauntless you might know," I say pulling my shirt down.

"Was it Four?" Uriah asks.

"Why would it be Four?" Tris asks.

"It wasn't Four," I say. As I finish my sentence a black man with greying brown hair walks up to the railing. "Initiates stand," he says. We stand. "I'm Max your leader here at Dauntless, for the next five weeks you will go through initiation to make you full members of Dauntless," The Dauntless whoop. "Welcome to Dauntless," Max yells. Suddenly I get lifted up and I realize I'm crowd surfing with the other initiates. I feel someone slap my butt, I realize it's Uriah."Uriah, don't slap my butt," I say but I have already been moved away from him.

I lay in bed happy, happy that I am out of that Hell hole, I am happy that I am here. I soon drift off to sleep.

**Hey, please review, I would like to know what you think. I've just ate a bowl of custard, custard is amazing.**

**ThatRandomBritishPerson signing off.**


	5. Initiating The Brave Pt 1

**Bonjour people, this is ThatRandomBritishPerson posting her next chapter. Please review. This chapter get too long so I split it. Thank you Kandula and Kenzie cooper91 for reviewing, I was sad cause I had to go to the dentist but now I'm happy thanks to your reviews. I'm going away this weekend so I won't be able to update :( You will see Ashe being mean in this chapter but it's all part of her character, being stuck in those cells either make you kind or mean... Please listen to Ariana Grande's Problem and Snow Patrol's Hands Open whilst reading this chapter, this is weird isn't it.**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 4

Initiating The Brave Pt 1

I wake up breathing heavily, I had a nightmare about the Erudite cells, when I wake up I was happy to see the wall of our dorm in Dauntless. I look at the clock, it's 6:09, we are supposed to meet in the pit at 8:00 sharp. For me this is a lay in, we had to get up at 5:00 on most days before I came here. I get up and head to the shower. I pull the curtain round and strip off. I place my clothes above on the shelf and hit the on button. Cold water splashes down on me and I gasp. I tell myself to get on with it.

I shower quickly and get dressed in the training gear they've given us. I don't know what to do, so I head to the pit 2 hours early. When I get there I decide to window shop. As I walk along the first row of shops I see an open sign. It's the hairdressers. My mind drifts to 5 years ago, I'd got in a huge fight with a guard, they cut my head, there would still be a scar. Lightbulb moment. I walk into the hairdressers and go to the desk.

"How much would it cost to have part of my hair shaved?" I ask the tired looking receptionist.

"Seeing as it's six in the morning I'll give you a discount, 5 points, usually it's 35, I'll get Bellatrix to do it, she's just started her shift." I hold up the plastic card Tris gave me. The receptionist scans it and points to a woman who I presume is Bellatrix. "So you want part ya hair shaved, how may I ask?"

Pointing as I go, I say, "Well, I'd like a 7cm strip shaved on my right side, front to back,"

"Yeah I get it, it'd look nice on you, good choice. Of course she didn't know about the scar. That'd make it look even better. Bellatrix cuts the section I described perfectly, then shaves it, not too short so there is not just stubble left, but short enough to show the scar and so it is soft. Bellatrix pulls my black hair into a ponytail and hands me a mirror. It's perfect, you can see the long white scar extend from the front to the back. "Thanks," I say to Bellatrix.

"I guess you wanna show off that scar," she remarks.

"Yeah, it'll make me stand out," I smile at her.

"You're an initiate, aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"A transfer?"

"Yeah,"

"That scar will scare them,"

"I just wanted to show the scar, not scare everyone," Bellatrix puts the mirror down.

"Yeah I guess people will only find it scary if you act bad during initiation," Bellatrix sighs. "Eric was like that, I'm still trying to get him to love me." That makes my blood boil. No one can love Eric apart for me and he feels the same way for me.

"Eric will never love you, he has secrets and those secrets make him incapable of loving," anyone except me, I snap. Bellatrix looks surprised but her face then darkens.

"How can you say that, you don't even know him," she snaps back.

"The first 14 years of my life me and Eric were best friends, then he left for Dauntless. He has his secrets and I share them, I will never be capable of loving," anyone except him. Then I punch Bellatrix in the nose and knee her the groin. I storm out and head to the bottom of the pit. I see a small fence and lean against it. I stand there for about 15 minutes.

"You're in my spot," says a familiar deep voice. A small smile creeps onto my face. "Sorry Eric, I didn't know, I'll move along so you can have it," say shifting a few feet down the fence. He leans on the fence next to me. "What's the time?"

"6:30 ish,"

"Seriously,"

"Did you really attack that hairdresser?"

"I wouldn't say attacked, more like um, punched her in the nose,"

"Why did you punch her in the nose?"

"Um, we had a argument about... you, she insulted you,"

He smiles, "Why don't I teach you some basic fighting techniques now, so if it's not the hairdresser, you can beat them, I'll also teach you how to straddle if we have enough time,"

"Yeah, it won't take an hour and a half," I stand facing him. He raises his hands. "Punch my hands, I want to see how hard you can hit,"

"Are you sure, you can back out now while you're still safe," I mock.

"No," I hit his hands a few times, as hard as I can though I think I can hit harder. "Very good, seeing as your doing it wrong," He moves my arms and legs. He whispers in my ear, "When you punch, shift your weight from your back leg to your front leg, then you might be able to break something," He comes back and stands in front of me again. "Again," I hit his hands again using the thing he told me to do. I am satisfied this time. "Brilliant, now kick my hands," Eric continues teaching me, we are both enjoying this moment.

I guess time flies when you're having fun because after what feels like 20 minutes, Four comes up. "Err, I've woken up the transfers, I'm going to set up the guns," he says then walks off.

"I think that'll do for extra training today, by the way, you start today with a run around the compound," Eric says to me and then leans against the fence. Yay, a run, probably a jog for me but oh well. Soon all the other transfers are around me.

"You will be trained over five weeks in 3 stages, first physical, push your body to the breaking point, second mental, push your mind to the breaking point, third, a mix of them both. We will train you separate from the Dauntless born but you will be ranked together,"

"Why do we need to be ranked, Sergeant Eric," says Christina, who came up from behind.

"Don't call me that and you need to get to work Christina, we all know you asked that question last year so you don't need to say it this year. You are ranked so you get a job where you are ranked. Also the bottom 20 will get cut, there are 20 of you and 20 of the Dauntless born, lets hope that all of you don't become Factionless,"

Suddenly Trinity spoke up, "if I'd have known that I could get cut then I wouldn't have joined Dauntless," I think some of that anger is still in me. "Then get out, a true Dauntless wouldn't care if they might get cut, if you think that then you better get out,"

"And your not scared?," she yells back.

"No, I'm not, I know that I won't get cut because I will fight hard and won't give in,"

Eric cuts in before I can yell even more. "She's right you know, if you think that then get out, now," he says quietly. Trinity shuffles to the back. Christina mutters something to her. I hate that girl, she thinks she can waltz in here and just do whatever she wants, stupid idiot.

My anger disappears. Eric leads us to the entrance where we are supposed to start our run. Four is sitting with Tris on a pile of boxes. They are embracing. "Stop snogging, the initiates need to run," Eric almost yells at them. "We're not snogging, we're just hugging," whines Tris.

"Just take the initiates for a run," Eric moans. It must be fun to be a leader, always having to boss people around. Tris and Four slip down from the boxes. "Do some quick muscle stretches, then we'll leave," orders Four. Eric then sits on the boxes. We all do some stretching, Trinity looks confused. Eric's glaring at her, probably thinking that she must have accidentally dropped her blood in the Dauntless bowl. Four shouts at her to start stretching, Eric sniggers when she falls on her butt. "Seriously," Four sighs, reading my mind, "Did you accidentally drop your blood in the Dauntless bowl?"

"No," Trinity whispers, "I got Dauntless in my aptitude test," Pathetic, she probably got Amity. "Are you sure?" I ask. She whimpers and hangs her head. "Don't be mean to the little smartass, that's my job," Eric says. Tris helps her up. Trinity brushes down her leggings. Trinity walks over to me and raises her fist to punch me. She holds it there for over 30 seconds, making me burst out laughing. She swings and I quickly stop laughing and I catch her fist in my hand. I then let it go and walk over to Tris. "Aren't we supposed to be running?" I ask her in a polite tone.

"Yes, today would be good," Eric says snidely.

"Come on," commands Four as he starts running off. I follow him in what I call I light jog around the compound. Others seem to think it as a huge tiring run, but then they haven't run across the marsh every Sunday...

Four leads us to the roof, where the guns are set up. Eric is leaning on the wall. We lock eyes, oh the beauty of these days. We line up in front of the orange targets. They're the shape of human bodies. _Nice. _Tris gives us a gun each and shows us how to load it. Surprisingly Trinity does it first time. I have to try a few times before I can load mine properly. Tris hands Four the gun she loaded. Four then shows us how to fire.

I go up to my station and copy Four's stance. I look down the gun and aim for the chest. I press the trigger. The aftershock sends me a few steps back. I just clipped the shoulder of the target. I look at the other targets. Everyone has hit around the chest area except me. Great start Ashe, great start. I try again, still I just clip the edge. I try again and again and again and again. I still can't hit the chest. I continue to hopelessly miss the chest until midday. Four yells at us to put our guns away and head to lunch. I happily do so, I guess I'm not a gun person.

I sit with Four and Tris again. Uriah and the rest are working so they aren't here but Zeke and Lauren sit with us. I hear Trinity talking loudly to some Dauntless born girls. "Hey you wanna go shopping tonight, then you could get me an awesome Dauntless outfit," she asks them. Like they'd help her. "Err, yeah, we might not be able to come but we'll try," they say as a polite no. Lightbulb moment. I get up just as Jai sits down next to me. I walk over to the Dauntless born girls table and plonk onto an empty chair.

"Hi, none of the transfers like me, I need someone to go shopping with, any help from here, otherwise I'll have to go on my own," I say, getting to the point.

"Yeah, I'd rather go with you than that Trinity person, she seems to, I don't know how to say it," say Amber, one of the Dauntless born.

"Not very Dauntless," I say.

"Exactly, why don't the transfers like you, you're a god, you can read minds, you save ass from strange girls and you're a likable person."

"I'm not a god, I just know what people think, not everything, that'd be creepy,"

"You are a god, no arguing with me,"

"Okay I won't argue with you but, I am not a god,"

"If you were a god," Tami a pale, green haired Dauntless born says, "even Eric would have to bow down to you,"

"He'd probably have to be forced," Amari says. Amari has dark skin and speaks with a Jamaican accent.

"No, I think he would, he was nice to me this morning,"

"What!" Amber shouts, "Eric was nice!"

"You must be a god if Eric was nice to you," Amari states.

"He taught me the basics of fighting,"

"Did he teach you how to straddle?"

"No because Four interrupted us."

"Naughty Four," Amber shouts.

"Shut up," I say through my teeth. Four looks in our direction. I pull confused face and point at Amber shaking my head.

"So do you think he likes you?" Amari says.

"I hope not, Eric's such an ass hole..." I stop lying as I feel a tall broad person stand behind me. Amber starts sniggering. "Am I Ashe?" a familiar deep voice smirks, "Come with me,"

**Argh, cliffhanger, it's so tense. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible, stupid history thing (I love history but I need internet as well but I'm staying at a place without it, maybe there'll be a McDonald's with free WiFi near by?) ThatRandomBritishPerson signing out.**


	6. Initiating The Brave Pt 2

**ThatRandomBritishPerson is back from a weekend at Hastings, watching the Battle of Hastings re-enactment, wearing Bayeux Tapestry leggings. Thank you kandula for reviewing, you inspired me. Hope you enjoy the second half. I decided to have the shopping as another chapter. :D Please listen to Bastille's Killer and Sabi's Wild Heart whilst reading this chapter.**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 5

Initiating the Brave Pt 2

I get up to face Eric. Being almost the same height as him, I look in his eyes and apologize. "Go on then, take me to wherever you want to take me," I say. Eric leads me out of the dining hall and down a corridor of the Dauntless compound. "What was that?" He snaps.

"If I started making out with you in the middle of the dining hall then 1, people would be like 'what the hell' and 2, everyone would think you would push my score up, I needed to lie," I say as we enter the training room. It is dark, only lit by a few spotlights down the centre. There are mats down the middle, one higher than the rest. Red punching bags surround the mats. Eric leads me to a punching bag, then walks behind it. I follow him. "I've missed you so much," he says. "And one of the first things you do is lie, even worse, you say that you hate me, who would do that?" He says, his voice cracking.

I repeat him by saying, "I've missed you too,"

"Is that all you have to say, I love you and I need you to realize that. I guess you don't understand how I truly feel about you,"

"I do love you Eric, I have to lie, if I say that I love you then they'll try to kill me, Trinity, Elijah, Amy, all of them. I love you, I'm sorry I lied but I'd rather lie than die" my voice cracking too.

Eric leans in, I do too, so that our lips millimetres apart. "I'm sorry that I took it the wrong way, I should have thought about it," Eric whispers in my ear. Suddenly the door for the training room bangs. We both pull away quickly, "damn you Four," Eric whispers. "Pull that rope," Eric motions to me. I quickly grab it and pull, damn it's hard. Four comes round the bag. "I'm just making Ashe tighten the punching bags," Eric says guiltily. Four nods at Eric and looks sympathetically at me then walks off to the blue targets. "Why are you setting up the knives?" asks Eric. Knife throwing, interesting.

"Some idiot stole all the bullets, we need something for the Dauntless born to do," Four says as he reveals some knives. So the Dauntless born will be in the same room as us, maybe I can talk to Amari and Tami. Amber's insanity is a bit off putting. I look at Eric. He quickly pulls the rope secure. I stand straight making my height more noticeable. "Amber's right, Four is naughty," I whisper.

"Amber?" Eric whispers.

"Dauntless born, insane, chubby, red hair," I whisper back. Eric nods. "I asked Amber's group if they'd come shopping with me, though I'd rather it'd be just Tami and Amari," I whisper.

"Maybe, when you're shopping, you can lie again, so I can take you again," Eric whispers as he walks over to Four.

I walk over to a mat and sit on it. After what seems like hours of waiting, the other transfers enter the room. We gather around the central mat. Eric pushes past me, his hand touches mine and lingers longer than it should have. He steps up onto the mat and stands in the centre. "Ashe, come here," he says. "I'm going to demonstrate some basic attacking moves first, then some defending, then how to get out of tight situations," Eric says to the curious initiates. He turns to face me, "I'm going to demonstrate on Ashe how to attack," Eric goes through the basic moves he taught me this morning, sometimes I block and counterattack just to make myself look good in front of everyone. "Get a punching bag and start practicing," Eric commands.

As I go to step off the mat, Eric grabs my wrist. I twist around to face him. "When you block, counterattack at the same time so you can get more attacks in," he demonstrates with my wrist, curving it to the side and slowly punching towards my face at the same time. Right at that moment the training room doors open and the Dauntless born come spilling in. Because of this Eric is now holding both my hands. And because of that a the Dauntless born are staring at me. And even worse, Amber shouts "Hey Ashe, you look like you're having fun," making all the transfers stare at me as well. I do the first thing I think of. I knee Eric in the groin as hard as I can. He falls over and lays on the mat clutching his private sector, groaning in pain. I run over to a punching bag and start practicing the moves Eric taught me this morning. Great, now he'll hate me. Four and Tris help Eric, carrying him by his underarms. They take him to the clinical first aid room. Maybe he'll forgive me, I wasn't thinking right. I try to focus on my punches and kicks.

After a while of attacking the bag I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I spin around to see Tris. "Are you okay?" That's when I realize there are tears rolling down my cheeks. I break down, falling onto my knees, now I am the same height as Tris. I sob and Tris wraps her arms around me. "I didn't mean to hurt him, Amber made everyone look at me, Eric was just showing me how to make my blocking better and she made it seem as if I was stripping off with him, like I'd ever do that, I didn't even think, I just, I just, I just," I sob.

"Eric says it's okay, he said Amber should not have said that and you were just shocked by her saying that. He also said good kneeing, you made him bleed a little, I didn't see myself, as if I'd want to," Tris says with a little laugh trying to cheer me up.

"Are you telling the truth?" I sob.

"Yeah" says the familiar deep voice. I quickly stand up and wipe my eyes. Tris walks over to the initiates, who are staring at me again. They quickly resume to practicing. "That little ass hole, she can't just say that, she made it like we were doing it to each other,"

"Eric..." I say but Eric cuts in.

"I'm gonna kill that ass hole,"

"Can't you just pair her up with someone really good at fighting?"

"Yeah," Eric says as he walks towards the centre mat. Did I give him brain damage?

"First Jumper, Last Jumper onto the mat!" Eric yells. Fighting, great I inspired him. I walk onto the mat. Love, a tall, skinny ex-Candor steps up onto the mat as well. Love is quite good from what I've seen so I'll probably get hit a few times. We both assume the starting position, her hands are to low down, a quick shot in the face being first attacker would give me the advantage. "When do we start?" Love asks timidly. "Whenever you want," At the end of 'whenever' I shoot my fist hard and fast into Love's face. She falls back and lays on the mat. Bad choice, I kick her in the ribs several times. She clutches her chest, another bad choice. I kick her in the face. She goes limp. That was quick, I wanted more. "Is that it?" I say looking from the limp Love to Eric.

"All Dauntless born, come here!" Eric yells. Blake, Love's friend comes and carries her off the mat. The Dauntless born stand around the mat. I go to step off the mat but Eric tells me to stay on. "Amber get on the mat, I want to see how good Ashe is," Amber steps up onto the mat, she's smiling like crazy, soon that smile will be gone if I try hard enough. We both assume the fighting stance, Amber's hands are also too low, I seem to have the advantage today. "I'll take it easy..." I punch Amber in the face before she can finish her sentence. She staggers back. I advance, punching her in the ribs several times but as I pull my hand back she grabs my wrist and shoves me down to the ground. I grab her t-shirt making her fall down with me. I climb on her and pin her down but then she rolls and we have swapped position. She repeatedly punches me in the face, it doesn't hurt, I can push away the pain just like I did in the Erudite cells. I see that her legs are open so I knee her in the groin as hard as I did with Eric. She yelps and rolls off me. I resume my original position, I punch Amber in the face until she is unconscious. I stand up to see everyone looking shocked at me, except Eric, he's trying not to smile but failing miserably. "Ashe, a transfer shouldn't be able to fight like that, a transfer shouldn't be able to fight a Dauntless born," says Four. I shrug my shoulders, I fought at least once a week with the guards at the Erudite cells. But only Eric knows that. So I say, "I must be naturally good at fighting," I say in a confused tone. Everyone is silent for what seems like forever.

"Four, take Amber and Love to the infirmary," commands Eric, bursting the bubble of calm. Everyone starts asking me questions, talking over one another. Four lifts Amber and Blake follows him carrying Love. I suddenly feel scared of the crowd asking me so many questions. I look at Eric for help. "Get back to practicing!" Eric yells over the racket. They quiet as soon as Eric yells and they return to whatever they were doing. Tami and Amari walk over, "Hey, that was really good, Amber did kinda deserve it," says Tami. "Amber shouldn't have said that, you were just, what were you doing?" Amari asks.

"He was showing me how to block and counterattack at the same time, when you came in he kinda lost focus, I guess he was embarrassed because he was helping someone," I say. Amari snorts. "Yeah must be embarrassing for a badass leader like Eric," she laughs.

"Tami, Amari, get back to work," Eric yells at them. They run off the mat and go to the targets. Eric strides over. "Good, but pull your arm back quicker so you don't get caught out again," I nod. The crowd has unsettled me."I'll remember that," I say and walk off to my punching bag. I attack my punching bag whilst Eric calls out people to fight.

After what seems like 5 minutes Four yells for us to come over to see our rankings. I jog over, I'm quite excited, I did really well at fighting, though my shooting might have put my ranking down. We gather round a concrete column with a blank hologram screen, obviously for the rankings. "Under the red line is where you don't want to be," says Four as he clicks the screen on. I see my name is 3rd, a Dauntless born called Courtney is 2nd, Jai is 1st. It's only the first day, I have plenty of time to get to the top.

**I think that being amazing at fighting seems good for Ashe's character, it suits her well. Please review. I hope you like the fact that Eric forgave her. ThatRandomBritishPerson signing out until she has written her next chapter, which takes about 3-4 days unless I'm not busy.**


	7. Shopping, Boots and a Shouting Match

**Hello people, ThatRandomBritishPerson is feeling sick, vomiting everywhere wasn't my plan for this week. The boots are based on the leather boots I just bought, I love them so much. Thanks everyone for reviewing. Hope you enjoy. Please listen to Pitbull and Ke$ha's Timber and Jessie J, Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande's Bang Bang.**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 6

Shopping, leather boots and a shouting match

I walk to the Pit laughing with Tami and Amari, Amber's still in the infirmary. I've put on some loose clothing so I can change easily when trying things on. "I hate the fact that they took away our previous points," says Tami.

"Like we had any," snorts Amari.

"Yeah, I had none," I laugh.

"Lonely, you are so lonely, so lonely, with out your points," sings Tami.

"What the hell?" I hyperly laugh.

"Tami, you are so weird sometimes," Amari laughs.

"How does she know?" I say in a funny deep voice. This sends us all into hysterics, we sound like hyperventilating monkeys. A few Dauntless walk past, starting at us, probably thinking we're drunk. We reach the Pit and I instantly stop laughing, I don't want to look stupid. "Which shop first?" I ask.

"Follow us," says Tami. She walks ahead still laughing with Amari. I follow them into a clothes store. "The training clothes cost nothing if you sign here," says the shop assistant. I quickly walk over to the counter, Tami and Amari quickly follow. "What do you have to sign?"

" This" says the shop assistant, pointing at a huge piece of paper filled with 5 tiny signatures. "I want to stop the old Dauntless having to become Factionless," she says. I quickly sign, that will be me one day. I walk over to the training clothes section and grab a selection of black leggings. I look at the tops, I see a red cropped tank top with 2 black stripes down the middle and grab a few of those. I walk up to the counter, "these are all free," I say to the shop assistant. She nods and scans the barcodes, and then presses buttons. She folds the clothes and slides them into a black plastic bag with the shop name plastered across it. "Thank you, um, if you sign 6 fake signatures for me, I'll give you 50% discount on everything," whispers the shop assistant. I grab the pen and write the 3 signatures I know how to do, Lillie's, a guy from the cells called Elliott and Eric's. I then make 3 more up. "Thanks, I need signatures, my parents are both going to become Factionless, I can't let that happen if you're wondering why I'm so desperate, thank you," she whispers. I rush over the casual clothes section not caring about the girl's parents.

Tami comes over and she starts browsing as well. Amari shortly joins us. We try on many different outfits and looks. All of the clothes I try go to the 'no' pile with many complaints from the other two. After what seems like all the clothes in the store, I see the perfect combination for me. A red tank top with bronze zips randomly placed around the top, which goes perfectly with a leather jacket covered in straps. These would go perfectly with a pair of leggings I had just bought. I check the prices, the tank top 22 with the discount 11, the jacket 50 with the discount 25. I show Tami and Amari and they both nod, urging me to try it on. I go into the changing room and slip on the outfit. The leggings I already know fit, the tank top fits perfectly but the jacket is too big, I call out for someone to get a smaller size. Tami passes through a smaller jacket and I switch round. The new jacket fits perfectly. I step out and twirl around to show my new look. "Wow, you didn't need us at all to find the perfect look," says Tami.

"Yeah I did, I wouldn't be shopping right now" I argue.

"Well, you are a god so, meh it don't matter," says Amari.

"Meh! I'm going to buy this and go find some shoes," I say.

"Shoes!" They both yell.

I change out of the new clothes and go to the counter. "50% off" I say to the shop assistant. She nods and I give her my card. She scans it and gives me the bag. Amari and Tami pay for their clothes, I see them quickly scribble something on the paper, discounts obviously. We leave the clothes store and almost run to the shoe store.

There are so many shoes, boots, sandals and everything. Amari runs off in one direction, Tami another direction, leaving me standing there. I wander aimlessly, looking at shoes, none really standing out to the rest. Then I see them, I instantly fall in love. Long black leather boots, a zips down either sides one real one fake, the back has little strips of padded lines going horizontally down and several straps with buckles going down the boot as well. They are gorgeous. I stride to them and find my size. I go sit on a stool and try them on. They fit gorgeously as well. I take them off and check the price. My eyes widen and I quickly place the boots back on the shelf. I rush away but then turn back round again. 169 points. Way out of my price range. But I still keep coming back to them. I love them. Soon I am just circling the boots like a vulture.

In the middle of my 18th lap of the boots I walk into something hard. I wobble backwards. I look at the hard thing and realize it's Eric. "Are you okay?" He asks in his familiar deep voice. "Yeah," I say honestly to him, "I like some boots and they're too expensive." I hide my face behind my hands, it's embarrassing to need a pair of boots but they are so amazing. Through my hands I see Eric smirking. I lower my hands. "How much are they?"

"169,"

"Which ones?"

I point directly at them. He walks over to them, "These ones?" I nod. "What size are you?"

"6" Eric picks up the boots and walks off somewhere. Then I realize what he's doing and I run after him. I grab his shoulder and pull him to face me. "You can't buy them for me,"

"Yes I can," he carries on walking to the counter.

"No you can't," I say grabbing his shoulder again.

"Yes I can and yes I want to," he says walking off again. I lean against the wall, who knew a pair of boots could cause so much to happen. I close my eyes and sigh. I stay like this until a bag gets placed in my hand. Seconds later lips touch my cheek, they only stay for a moment then leave and walk away. I open my eyes, I look round the corner, Eric is leaving.

I stare at the entrance until someone taps my shoulder, "What's so interesting about the door?" Says Tami. "Hey, what shoes you got?" She says, pulling out of my hands.

"Nothing," I say. Tami pulls out the boots, her jaw literally drops.

"These are really expensive, how did you get them?"

"Someone bought them for me,"

"Was he hot?"

"Yeah"

"Who was it? I don't think you and Eric have a thing like Amber thinks, but Eric does like you, ignore him and go get that guy who bought you those boots," I blush, Eric's the one I have a secret thing with and he bought me the boots. Tami looks at me, "Don't tell me that it was Eric who bought you the boots," she says. I nod. "Well, don't go get him, that's the opposite of what you want," She could have never been more wrong. "Why did you say he was hot then?"

"He looks hot but he isn't a nice person," I lie to Tami, Eric is a nice person when he wants to be.

"Yeah I guess you're right, he is kinda hot, but he is a huge ass hole,"

"Who youse talking about?" Amari says as she comes to us from behind.

"No one," I quickly say.

"Eric," says Tami.

"Eww, Eric is such an ass,"

"But he's hot," I complain.

"It don't matter if he's hot or not, never get involved with an ass,"

"True point, though he did buy Ashe some really expensive boots."

"Meh," I say, then I walk off, I don't want to get involved in their argument. I leave the shop and walk back to the dorm.

I place my bags on my bed and then I sort through my training clothes and my casual clothes. Whilst I am folding my training clothes, a hand grabs my red zippy tank top and my leather jacket. I spin round to see Trinity parading with my clothes held up to her chest. "Nice, but where are the trousers, eww you're not going to wear your training leggings with them are you? No who would do that, you're going to not wear any trousers at all are you. That's disgusting," she says in a high pitched mocking voice.

I ignore her nasty comments, "give me my clothes Trinity, I don't care what you think about me, just give me back my clothes," I say my voice sounding deep and rough in agitation.

"No," her eyes drift behind me. She then throws my clothes in the air and shouts, "shoes" as she runs towards me. Not caring what she is doing, I rip towards my clothes, picking them up from the floor. I turn around to face her, then realizing my mistake. Trinity is holding up my boots and inspecting them. "Wow, nice boots, bet these cost a lot," she says checking the price tag. Her eyes widen. "Ashe, I need to return these, you know it's not right to steal don't you?"

"I didn't steal them, someone bought them for me, give them back," I growl at her as my anger rises.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to lie?" That takes me back, I never knew my parents, but it fuels my anger more.

"I never knew my parents; now give back my boots, someone named Eric bought them for me," I spit, not thinking.

"Not Eric who's overseeing our training Eric,"

"Yes, give back my boots," I snap, oblivious to her questions and taunts.

Somehow in that indecent mind, she thinks that I find Eric attractive, she doesn't know that we (me and Eric) love each other. So that's why she plays this dirty trick. "He kissed me, I kissed back, we love each other," she says.

I realize what game she is playing and decide to join in. "Oh, he is an ass hole then, he's kissed me several times as well," I pause on thought, thinking of something brilliant to say. "I remember now, we also did it last night," I say. Trinity hurls my boots at me and runs up the stairs out of the dorm. I catch them and place them under my bed with all my other clothes. I follow Trinity, she's probably trying to spread what I said.

I take the possible direction she might have took. Soon, as I expect, I see a huddle in the bottom of the pit, with the small figure of Trinity in the centre. "Lies. Don't believe anything Trinity says. I lied to her. So I could get back the stuff she stole from me!" I shout.

"You stole those boots, don't deny it Ashe!" Trinity shouts back.

"I will deny it because someone bought those boots for me, Trinity's trying to get back at me for shouting at her this morning, I had perfectly good reason to, she now is bullying me about me buying clothes and someone buying me shoes!" I shout as I storm down to Trinity.

"Yeah, go Ashe, we all believe you!" Yells a group of voices, I look behind to see Tami, Amari and a very bruised Amber. "Ashe is a god!" Amber yells. I ignore the god comment and stride down to stand in front of Trinity. "If you want, Trinity, then I can get that very person to verify it,"

"Yeah, and whilst you're asking him you'll snog him so much he'll lie so that you kiss him again,"

"He won't lie, he bought me the boots, that was it. I guess he was being kind to me,"

"Eric being nice, yeah right. So did you actually do it with him or not?"

"No, I would never like Eric, I only told you that so I could get my boots back,"

"Yeah, that was a bit stupid," she says, but I cut in dramatically. "I ain't Erudite so yeah I am stupid but I can sure as hell kick their asses 'cause I'm Dauntless. And you, well you couldn't beat a Amity's ass and they can't hurt anything living or dead. I only shouted at you because everyone else was shocked about the cuts but they still would have chosen Dauntless and you fell on your butt, it shows how weak you are. If you want me to stop shouting at you, then be more Dauntless, 'cause at the moment you're more Amity than Dauntless." Trinity looks at me in shock, then her face turns dark and she storms off.

"Well done, you finally got rid of her, you kinda expressed all that we wanted to say to her," Elijah pipes up.

"It was a bit harsh though," says Amy.

"She deserved to be told that, you can't go around accusing people that they stole stuff and that they did it with our worst instructor," says Tami as the group walk to my side. "Come on Ashe, you need some makeover therapy to help you feel better," says Amber. "No, I just need to sleep," I say to everyone and walk off to the dorms.

I get there and climb into bed once I have changed. The softness of the pillow was comforting to my ringing head. This is only my first day, let's hope that they calm down. As soon as I close my eyes, I am asleep.

**Will Ashe's days get worse? No they won't. ThatRandomBritishPerson signing out. Meh. **


	8. Me, War Games, Eric and Jai

**I'm not going to write the days, it seems to take too long. I'm struggling with English and Science controlled assessments. Please review. Could you listen to Imagine Dragon's On Top Of The World please. So yeah, hope you enjoy.**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 7

Me, War Games Eric and Jai

The days go past uneventful except from a few shouting matches with Trinity. I'm improving at shooting and I'm quite good at throwing knives. My fighting is the best though. I always fight against a Dauntless born and some days I've beaten them, some days I lose, but I'm starting to win more often. Eric talked to me about the incident, I told him the truth, he accepted it but he did seem agitated.

Tonight, we're playing war games!

We're standing on the train in silence, I concentrate on the clacking of the mechanisms under the train. As we near the Erudite headquarters, Eric sighs, then breaks the silence. "Two teams, weapons of choice, neurostim gun," he says holding up a thin red gun.

"Ha, that's really going to hurt," some Dauntless born says. Eric turns and shoots it at the Dauntless born. He doubles over in pain. "Simulates the real pain of a bullet wound, Four you pick first,"

"I'll take the Stiff," he says wrapping his arm around Tris' waist and smirks.

"Ashe," Eric says for me to join his team.

"Trinity," thank God that she ain't on our team.

"Joe," Dauntless.

"Cherry," an Erudite who is in the red on the scoreboard.

"Nick," a Candor.

"Love,"

"Same tactics as last year, well it won't work this time, Caleb," another Candor.

"Finley," Dauntless.

"Kody," Dauntless born guy.

"Erik," Candor.

"Sorry Four I'm your opponent, Adarian," Candor.

"Amy"

"Raven," Dauntless girl who is behind me on the scoreboard.

"Elijah,"

"Benjy," Erudite.

Soon everyone is sorted into either Eric's or Four's team. Jai is on Four's team as well as Amber, Tami and Amari. His team all grab a neurostim gun and then they jump off the train to go hide their flag. After several more minutes of silence, Eric tells us to jump off the train. We grab a gun each and jump off the train. We walk behind Eric, who leads us to a red brick clock tower surrounded by old rusty warehouses. "Nick, Caleb, Raven, go put the flag up the tower, then guard it." Eric commands, "I want 5 in each warehouse so that they can't see us, whilst me and Ashe will get the other team's flag." Good idea Eric. Everyone stands there. "Go," he motions. He walks past me and I quickly follow. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"We need height to be able to see Four's flag," he turns to face me grinning, he loads his gun with the click click sound that it makes, "to answer your question, the roof of the Erudite cells, maybe we can accidentally attack a few guards on the way up there," I stop dumbfounded at what he just said. "No, I will never go near that place, what makes you think that I'd like to do that?" I snap at him, anger suddenly filling me. He goes to say something, but I elbow him hard in the stomach. I turn around to look at the Ferris wheel and with just my luck, I can see a neon orange flag attached to a bar on the very top of it. I turn to face Eric, he goes to say something, and I shoot him in the leg with my neurostim gun. He falls over and lays moaning on the ground. Suddenly my anger evaporates, Eric is kinda cute laying there. I kneel down beside him, and pull him up by his shoulders. He moans in pain. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" I say in mocking voice.

He grins, "yeah, go on then,"

"Okay, where is your ouchie?" I ask him childishly.

"My lips,"

I grin at him, "maybe later, once we've got the flag,"

"Okay, where is the flag?" he says. I laugh and help him up. He pulls the dart out of his leg.

"The Ferris wheel, I guess they think we're going to do a huge attack with small defence so they put the flag in a difficult place to get to,"

"Well, they were wrong," Eric says.

"Only problem, their defence will be strong,"

"No, they might think that the place the flag is in will give them enough time to get ours, so they might have a strong attack,"

"We don't know what they are doing, so let's just go to the Ferris wheel and see,"

"Yeah, at least we have enough darts to take out everyone," Eric says, revealing 2 packs of extra neurostim darts. I smirk and we head towards the Ferris wheel. On the way there we see Tris and Four leading 10 of their team to our flag. Luckily they don't see me or Eric. Now, at least we know that there are the other 10 guarding the Ferris wheel. Easy. We reach the Ferris wheel and sneak up behind the group of initiates. Eric silently motions for me to take the first shot. Please hopeless shooting skills don't leave me. In my crouching position, I look down the gun and aim, I notice Jai is closest, I aim for his back and fire. I hit him in the butt. At least I hit him. He falls to the ground and rolls around. Without thinking, I drop my gun and sprint to the ladder that goes up the Ferris wheel. Eric seems to get my idea and starts shooting the guards so that I can get to the flag without getting shot. I climb the ladder as fast as I can, skipping every other step. I look down, to see Jai following me. I speed up and start the climb between the bars to the flag at the top of the Ferris wheel. I am so close, about 1 metre away. I stretch to get it, when suddenly, a hand grabs my foot. I gasp with shock and look down to see Jai holding my foot. I go to kick his hand away but he lets go and smiles at me. "I'm not trying to stop you, I'm just saying well done for shooting me in the butt," he says. I give him an annoyed confused look.

I then grab the flag and wave it around, yelling so that our team can see that we've won. I can see in the distance the clock tower that our flag is in, the flag is still in place. Very faintly, I can hear the yells of my team celebrating. I start laughing the deeper happier laugh I do. Jai climbs up to stand next to me, he is smiling wildly even though he has lost. I yell again, laughing madly. Jai starts laughing too, we both laugh together. "Thanks Jai, you're probably one of the best friends I've had," I laugh. "You're welcome Ashe, you're a great person to be around," he laughs. I realize that he is not taking my compliment seriously so I say, "Jai, I'm being serious, there's no need to make fun of me,"

"So am I," he replies, "now let's get down, I'm not a fan of heights you know," Jai helps me back down, though you can see that he's more afraid of the height than me. When we reach the bottom, everyone is waiting. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I get swarmed by my team, who lift me up onto their shoulders and start chanting. I laugh and wave the flag around. They carry me as far as the Hancock building, when all the Dauntless born head off inside. "Come on," says Jai. I follow him into the building, and then we go up the lift. When the doors open, I see the most beautiful thing in my life. The city at night light up, by many different colours, by many different lights, by many different lives. "Wow," I whisper to Jai.

"I know, it's beautiful," he whispers back whilst leading me to the front of the crowd. The crowd sends a wave of fear through me and I grab on to Jai's hand to give myself reassurance. He looks surprised when I do that.

I see a long cable like a zip wire lead down off the building. I'm right, people are zip lining off the Hancock building. "Do you want to go next?" Jai asks me when it is just us left. I look down on him because of my height. "Yeah, I'll go,"

I realize that I'm still holding his hand. I pull my hand away but Jai stops me. "Wait," he says, then he reaches up like he is going to kiss me. His lips are millimetres away from mine, and I quickly push him away. I feel the sudden burst of anger. "What are you thinking? I don't want to be kissed by you. I don't like like you. You were my friend but now I don't even want see your face." I snap.

"What, why do you say that?" he says looking hurt.

"I'm in love with somebody else, someone I know will never let me down, somebody I trust, somebody who would die for me and I'd die for them." I say.

"Why did you hold my hand then?"

"I'm afraid of crowds, I needed something to hold on to," I climb into the harness and launch myself down the zip wire.

I climb into bed fuming. How could he? How could he? The only thing I know is that I love Eric and I will always trust him. I can't get to sleep because my head is messed up with angry thoughts.

**This is it for this chapter. It is a bit shorter than others. Please review. My best friend said the worst thing to me ever. She said that she hates books and has no interest in them at all. I'm still her friend but I still feel offended. Books are epic. Maybe I should put a good quote about reading on Facebook, "A man who reads lives a thousand lives, a man who doesn't only lives one", see what she thinks. ThatRandomBritishPerson signing off so she can put a quote on Facebook.**


	9. Revenge Tastes Sweet

**Hello again, this chapter is going to be about the final assessment day, on which Ashe has another ****_exciting _****day, starting with lunch before the final fighting assessments. The next few chapters will really test Ashe, especially the visiting day chapter. In Eric's P.O.V, he will sometimes nearly calls Ashe Abigail 'cause he's still getting used to her new name. I just realized that Eric's arm tattoos have the Dauntless symbol on them! Please listen to Bastille's The Silence and Bad Blood whilst reading this chapter. If you haven't realized, I'm a huge Bastille fan**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 8

Revenge Tastes Sweet

Eric P.O.V

I enter the dining hall to get some food. Abi-Ashe is sitting on Tris' table, Jai is sitting next to Ashe. She looks very agitated at his presence. I know that Ashe has been ignoring Jai since last week's war games but I don't know why, Jai seems to be nice to her, so she has no reason to hate him. I grab a hotdog from a table and I go to lean on the wall. Just as I'm about to take a bite out of my hotdog, Jai leaps up from the table, "I've had enough of you ignoring me Ashe! Why can't you just be friends with me?" he yells. Ashe stands up, obviously angry with him. She is taller than him, which gives the air that she is more important than him, which she is to me.

"Jai Jai Jai Jai. What a stupid name," I instantly recognize her technique straight away, whenever she was about to attack the guards she would taunt them, always starting by saying how stupid their name was. I watch with interest, seeing if she'll give a fair fight. I am supporting Abigai-Ashe all the way.

"My name isn't stupid, why are you saying that?" he spits. Her technique is working, he's getting angry. Then I get an idea. Ashe could fight Jai in the final fights, they haven't fought before. I walk over to Four, "What do you want Eric?" says Christina.

"To talk to Four, Four I think Jai and Ab-Ashe should fight in the final fights,"

"Why? They'll probably rip each other apart, haven't you noticed," Four says.

"Yeah, but we don't want them to stab each other, it's much less likely that they will kill each other if it is the final fight. Though we might have to intervene if they can't stop. Why are they fighting anyway?" I say

"I don't know,"

"Me neither,"

"Is that the first time you've ever agreed?" says Tris.

"No," says Zeke, "they once agreed to kill each other." Tris snorts.

I turn my attention to Ashe and Jai. They have swapped positions, Jai is the one taunting Ashe and Ashe, well she looks like she's ready to kill. "Jai! I did not do it with Eric! You have a sick mind Jai! I will kill you!" she almost screams. That again, I still can't believe she said that to Trinity. She then launches herself at Jai. She punches randomly and then I realize her weakness, she doesn't fight well when she is angry, she's too angry to get everything correct and concentrate on catching them out. I've got to stop her before she gets hurt 'cause Jai won't hesitate to hurt her. Jai pushes her back and he runs across room. He stands on a table and teases her to "come an' get me". She starts running across the room and I see my chance. I run and grab Ashe around the waist. She tries to get free of my grasp but my hold is strong. I whisper in her ear, "calm down, he's trying to wind you up, ignore him," After a few more whispers, she stops squirming and yanks herself away from me and storms off glaring at Jai.

Jai jumps down from the table and walks over to me. "Thanks Eric, I thought she was going to kill me," he says. I grab his throat, he starts coughing and struggles for breath. "I did not do that to help you, I stopped her because I didn't want her to get in an unnecessary fight. Also, you never say that, you never say that she has done it with someone, ever," I let go of him and go to leave the dining hall, but then he says "Are you going to find her so that you can do it with each other?" I spin around and stalk towards Jai. I grab him by throat again, "What did you say to her to make her hate you?" He smiles a huge grin and says, "I tried to kiss her but she rejected me," I want to throw him across the room, but I might lose my position as a leader if I do. I jerk his throat "l have had many girls try to do what you did to Ashe, and I know what it is like to have a person stalk me even though I have rejected them," I growl, "I sympathize with her,"

"Wow, Eric's sympathizing about someone, I wonder why?" He says in a mocking voice. I punch him in the face. "Ashe's older brother told me to look after her, I will keep my promise," I lie. But I will look after her. I walk off, out of the dining hall, to find Ashe.

Ashe P.O.V

I hammer my fists against the punching bag, imagining that it is Jai's face. I kick it and punch it as hard as I can. Why couldn't he have left me alone. He knows that I don't like him, so why why why. I want to tell everyone that I love Eric so that they will leave me alone. It's not just Jai who's been checking me out. Lots of Dauntless born and some older Dauntless, including Uriah have been. But I love Eric, he's the one I'll love forever, he's the one who knows my pain seeing all the normal people with their normal lives. That's why I'm who I am, I envy everyone who has a normal life because my life was filled with hate and abuse. Eric knows that, he helped me through the hate and abuse. That is why I love him. And he knows it.

The training room doors bang open and Eric storms in looking extremely mad. "What did the little bastard say?" I ask Eric.

"You know what he said," Eric replies, walking over to me.

"Yeah, though I don't know why he kept following me even though I was angry with him" I say, not mentioning that he tried to kiss me.

"He tried to kiss you, but you rejected him so he thought that if he stayed with you then you may start liking him, it never works,"

I inhale sharply "You're not angry at me for it,"

"Why, he's the one who tried to kiss you, not you trying to kiss him"

I exhale slowly "Oh, okay,"

Eric smiles, "You really thought that I would be angry with you," he says as he pulls me into his arms. "It was you who got pissed when I said that I didn't love you," I say as I snuggle into his shoulder. He doesn't smell of the cheap soap from the Erudite cells anymore. He smells of the masculine aftershave that most men wear, but Eric's is different because he is the one wearing it; if it makes any sense, it does to me. "That was different," he whispers in my ear.

"You smell nice," I mumble into Eric's shoulder.

"I love you Abigail," At the sound of my previous name I push away from Eric. He looks torn by my movement. As flashbacks fill my mind I say, voice wobbling, "Don't ever call me that, it brings back too many painful memories," Just as I say it, painful memories flash in my head. Pressed against the floor whilst my back is being ripped open, guards taunting me, toiling though the day of endless punishment. I stagger backwards, but someone grabs me and lifts me into their arms. He whispers in my ear, "sorry, I should have thought about it before I said it. When I first got here, I couldn't hear, say or touch a knife. The worst time was when we were doing knife throwing for the first time, I passed out because of the flashbacks, they were too much for my mind to take. I woke up in the infirmary, our trainer Amar was talking to the nurse, then he asked me if I knew why I'd passed out. I told him everything, and he believed me. He became a friend. He taught me ways of preventing the flashbacks and I didn't have any after that. A year later, they came back again, so I went to talk to Amar to see if he could help. I hadn't talked to him in ages. He helped me get rid of the flashbacks again," Eric sucks his breath in, "Amar was found dead a few days later, everyone thought it was me who killed him, they didn't know the real reason why I'd gotten close to him again. I got over his death, but the flashbacks came back and I've had them since. I can't get away from them, neither will you. You have to stand up and if they push you down, you stand up and say 'I don't give a damn' and carry on like nothing happens."

"Nice speech Eric, but can you put me down, so that I can practice before the final test thing," l say, after regaining my head whilst listening to his speech. Eric puts me down and I walk over to a punching bag. "You're fighting with Jai," Eric says. A smile creeps onto my face.

"Okay, because Ashe is so good, she will be fighting with Jai," yells Four unsurely. Jai walks to the ring, a small smirk on his face. I grin at him, glaring into his eyes. We both step up onto the mat. We assume the starting position. I look at Eric, he nods and my final fight begins. We punch and block each other for a few minutes until I notice that his leg is too far out. I take my chance and swipe my leg around his ankle. He grabs my ankle, and I fall down with him. We roll around, punching and kicking. My nose is bleeding and my knuckles raw. Jai's lip is bust and one of his fingers looks dislocated; yay, the sweet taste of revenge is in my grasp. As we fight, Jai whispers, "Are you enjoying being this close to me?" Anger rushes through me, I punch Jai hard in the jaw and then stand up. I kick him in the chest repeatedly to keep him down. Even though I am doing this, he tries to get up. I look at Eric, who is trying to hide a smile. I am going to win this. Jai's elbow is sticking upwards where he's trying to get up. The advice Eric gave me floats into my mind, "then you might be able to break something" and a smile spreads across my face. I stop kicking and watch Jai slowly start to get up. "What are you doing?" Eric almost yells. I turn my head to look at Eric. I lock eyes with him, and my smile fades. Then I stamp on Jai's elbow. It makes a snapping sound followed by a pained scream. I lift my foot away and walk off the mat as Tris and Four rush past me.

"I never knew that revenge tasted so good," I say to Eric.

"Well, now you know; well done, that was amazing," he says.

"But won't people hate me for it?"

"Why do you think that?"

"'cause, you know what people are like here,"

"Well, try not to go down the route of being hated by everyone, it's not a path you want to take, trust me I know,"

"I'll try not to, but it seems I have,"

"You need a reward for doing so well in that fight, you choose what you want and I'll buy it for you,"

"You can't do that,"

"Yes I can, and you deserve it,"

"Okay, after dinner,"

We watch Jai being carried off to the infirmary, then we watch the other fights before going to dinner.

I pull on my boots and zip them up. I stand up and look in a mirror. I'm wearing the new outfit I bought on the first day; I haven't had a chance to wear them until now. I'm also wearing a small amount of eyeliner and also foundation to cover up the scratches that I got during fighting. Tami put it on for me, I have no idea how to put on makeup, I couldn't in the cells. As I let my hair down, someone coughs behind me. I turn round to see Eric. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm thinking of getting some piercings," I say as we walk out of the dorms, towards the pit.

"Where?"

"Two on my nose and three on my left ear, two on the bottom lobe and one on the helix,"

"Nice, what about a tattoo?"

"I want one but I don't know what I want,"

"Dauntless symbol? Knife stabbing through the Erudite symbol? Something like I've got?"

"As I said, I don't know, I might get some inspiration from something," Eric laughs. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he guiltily laughs.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Ass hole,"

"Thank you,"

"Idiot,"

"Are you enjoying insulting me?"

"No,"

"Then why are you insulting me?"

We come through the entrance to the pit, so I take the chance to change the subject. "We're at the pit, let's go to the piercing place, where is it?"

"In the tattoo place Ashe,"

"Okay let's go,"

We walk into the tattoo place and Eric pays for the piercings I want as I sit down on the chair. "Hi, I'm Fletcher, so ya want two piercings in ya nose and two in ya ear lobe and one in ya helix," says a pale guy with several piercings across his face. "Yes," I say. He pulls on some purple medical looking gloves, letting go with a snapping sound. He then sets up the gun and holds it next to my ear. "Ya ready?" he asks. I nod. Bang. I don't flinch. He does the rest and I still don't flinch. He then puts black studs where he has pierced my ear. "Ya need to keep these in for at least 3 weeks, turning them a few times per hour, an' then ya can come back an' get something nice for them. Or ya could buy something now," he advises. I slip off the chair and walk over to the piercing stand; I'll get something now whilst Eric is paying for me. As I scan the stand, a hand pulls my hair behind my ear to reveal my new piercings. "Those look even better than I imagined," Eric says, his deep voice sounding very alluring at the moment.

"Thank you," I smile. I see some small black hoops; I think I'll get those. "I want to get five of these, Eric," I say.

"All the same, are you sure you don't want anything else,"

"No," I simply say as Eric goes to the cash desk to buy them. Soon he comes back and places the little black bag in my hands. Just as I'm about to say thank you, a dauntless leader walks over. "Eric, Max wants you," he says and walks off. Eric looks at me apologetically and says, "Sorry Ashe, I can't ignore Max, I might lose my job if I do," and then walks off.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. It's my longest chapter yet! Sorry it took so long but I've been busy shopping for a whole new wardrobe 'cause I had to give about half of it to charity. I only got three things, a Marvel t-shirt, a batman jumper and some Dauntless style leggings. I might be getting some leather leggings as well. Thank you 91 for being a great help. Now I must sleep!**


	10. My Blood

**Hello people, this is ThatRandomBritishPerson. Warning: If you don't like fictional violence, gore and torture then don't read this. This chapter is based on one thing only so not much will happen, just the main thing. Something is going to happen to Ashe, I don't want to spoil it for you so I won't say anything. Hope you enjoy.**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 9

My Blood

I wake up to the loud chatter of the other initiates. I sit up and check the time, 10:42. Why aren't we training? Then I remember that we've finished training and today's visiting day. A day of pure nothingness for me, seeing as I have no one to visit me. "_Hey Ashe, _you got _anyone _to visit _you _today?" Trinity sneers. "No, my parents are dead, when I got attacked by the Factionless, they killed them, I only just got out alive," I lie, but some of it is the truth, my mother is dead and I don't know my father, he's probably dead as well, though he could be Factionless. Trinity looks shocked at my response. I can't help but snigger, that just fuels her. "Are you laughing at your dead parents?" she spits.

I simply reply, "No, you," then flop back down in bed. I lay there until everyone has left to see their families. Once they have all gone, I get showered and dressed and then I retake my place on the bed. I've never been able to do this before, it's bliss. After a few hours of walking round the compound, meeting Tami, Amari and Amber's parents, I go back to the dorm to sleep. It is about 6pm. As I start to drift off to sleep, someone coughs loudly. I open one eye to see who it is. Four is standing there awkwardly, "Your father and your brother are here to see you." I sit up sharply in shock. "But my mother's dead, I never knew my father and I didn't even know I had a brother," I say in a confused muddle.

Four also looks confused. "Do you still want to go see them, check who they are?" he asks.

"Um, yeah" I say out of curiosity.

"They're in the pit," he says. I get up and quickly sort out my hair and quickly twist my new piercings like Fletcher said. Four then leads me to the pit. When we get there he looks around a few times like he's lost something. "They aren't here, I'll ask Tris if she knows where they are," he says. We walk over to Tris, who is talking to Nick's mother. Nick is ignoring them, instead he's holding hands with Raven, they got together on the night of the war games; Caleb must feel like the third wheel as Nick is the only person he hangs around with.

"Hey Tris, do you know where Ashe's family went?" he asks. My stomach tightens when Four says that. Tris smiles and says, "Christina took them to the dorms because we thought it'd be more convenient," Four sighs.

"Do you want to walk yourself back?" Four asks. I nod and walk off back to the dorms. The corridors are empty and my footsteps echo along them. I haven't seen Eric since last night; he's probably caught up in his job as a leader. I enter the dorms. They are empty. I look around, wondering where the supposed family are. Then from behind somebody grabs me from behind. I instantly elbow them off me. I spin round to see Nico Ellitsab, Dan Ellitsab's son. I look at him in shock. Then someone tasers me. The shock of electricity volts through me and I collapse to the floor. Someone rolls me over so I am facing and I hazily see Nico and Dan Ellitsab above me. Dan is holding a taser gun and two knifes. He gives a knife to Nico. They both pin me down. "Abigail, you don't run away, you are our slave, you don't have a choice to leave. You know you can't escape us so easily. If you want to go free, you must pay us. In blood," Dan whispers in my ear. A second later he slashes my chest with his knife. Pain stabs through my body. I go to yell out in pain but Nico quickly binds my mouth, smiling as he does it.

They also bind my hands and legs so I can't attack. Dan slashes down my right arm and I try to scream but the gag is stopping me. I wiggle around on the floor, hopelessly trying to get away. My blood is streaked across the floor; the cuts are huge, bleeding quickly and excessively. I roll over so I can try to crawl and slowly start sliding along. Then Nico rips open my back with his knife. Tears roll down my face as I try to cry out. They both slash at me. They kick me across the dorms, my blood covering most of the floor in a thin layer from my rapid rolling. Dan tasers me a few times and I feel like I might lose consciousness. The cuts are huge and gaping, the red raw flesh curling at the edges. Nico pulls off my boots and chucks them across the room. Dan pulls me up by my legs and Nico cuts the soles of my feet. It is indescribably painful. More tears run down my face and mix in with my blood. They stab and slash even more. Then Nico walks off. I hear a shower turn on. Dan drags me across the across the floor towards the sound of running water. I start wriggling and screaming but none of it does much good. My tears mix with the cold water of the Dauntless showers. As soon as the water hits my wounds, it stings in an unbearable pain. I scream through the gag again, but it is muffled so no one can hear me. I want someone to come into the Dorms now, even Trinity, and sae me from them. I cry as the water sears my cuts. The only good the water is doing is washing the blood off my skin and face. My top is ripped, now it reaches just under my breasts and there are several holes in my leggings. Dan bends down and slashes a line on my lips. It stings even more as I'm being drenched in water. I cry and cry; it hurts so much. I'm dead in the water. Can't you see? I'm as good as dead anyway. What was the point in leaving if they come and hurt me worse than they have before? What is the point in this? What is the point in my useless life? I'm better off dead.

Suddenly I hear a familiar deep voice yell, "Get your fucking hands off her!"

**Pain, love it. I seem to do lots of alliteration at the bloody bits, I don't know why, I can't usually do alliteration. ( _ ) Anyways, cliff hanger. You know it's also exciting when I leave the chapter on a cliff hanger 'cause I haven't written the next chapter and I don't know what will happen either. I just go with the flow. See ya! /:-=(**


	11. If I Jump

**Hey! Ashe will be going through the toughest mental part of her initiation, worse than the second and third parts. I won't spoil it. Hope you enjoy.**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 10

If I Jump

I don't know what's happening; just that Eric is saving me from Dan and Nico. Eric quickly placed me on a bed before going off to stop them. I fumble with my hand bonds, one thing on my mind. I quickly get free, and then work on my mouth and feet. The pain is agonizing, but my body is clean from when they put me in the shower. There are little drips of blood streaking down my skin though. The one thing in my mind tries to fill my mind. I try to block the thought but fail.

Why? I get up from my bed, walking out of the dorms. Why? Tears start rolling down my torn face. Why? Four runs past me but then comes back. "Ashe, are you okay?" he says, but I ignore him and carry on walking to my destination. He tries to stop me but he won't grip on because he knows that my wounds hurt. I carry on walking down the corridor. Wouldn't it be better if I was dead? I turn down to see a large group of initiates, who must be wondering what, has happened. They move out the way as I walk past. Zeke, who had been keeping the crowd back shouts, "Ashe, wait, Ashe," but I ignore him. I focus on my destination. Everyone would like it if I was dead, wouldn't they? I head up several flights of stairs and soon am at the fire exit to the roof. They would, wouldn't they? I climb up each rung, a painful step up every 5 seconds. When I reach roof, the wind blows my hair around. I painfully pull myself up to stand on the roof. Tears run down my cheek. The pain is excruciating. If I'm dead then they cannot get me, can they? I walk across the gravel roof, the pain of the cuts on my feet are almost unbearable. Behind me is a path of bloody foot prints. I could let myself bleed to death; no someone would find me, wouldn't they? I get closer to the edge of the roof, my hair blowing around my face. I get to the edge and place my hands on the black plastic edge. My blood is rolling down like my tears. My whole body is crying. I hope than Dan and Nico go to hell. I slowly try to lift myself onto the ledge but fall back onto the gravel. How couldn't I climb such a small ledge? I get back up and try again but fail. I try again and again but can't get up. Finally I manage to haul myself up onto the ledge. Why? If I jump then they cannot get me. I can see tiny people walking below me; they probably think that I'm doing some stunt. The wind changes direction and my hair blows to show my scar. More tears run down my face. I close my eyes ready to jump. One… Two… Three…

"Ashe, no!" yells a familiar deep voice. I open my eyes and sigh. I close my eyes again and concentrate. "Ashe, don't do it," he says, placing his hand on my left foot. "Why? What is the point in my useless life?" I cry.

"The point in your life is that you will stand up when they pull you down, and you will fight for yourself and the ones you love. The point of your life is that you can love and be loved by the one you choose. The point in your life is to be Dauntless and face your fears. The point of your life is to be happy. Please can you get down." He says his voice full of fear. I open my eyes and look at him. "Goodbye," I whisper. He breaks down clutching my foot.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeatedly sobs. He then climbs up onto the ledge and holds my hand. "If you jump, I jump with you," he says, holding back tears. I feel a sudden guilt. He can't die, he has a purpose for living, he has a good job, good friends, someone to love. The someone he love is…is… me. I climb down from the ledge with Eric, still holding hands.

We stand facing each other, just looking into each other's eyes. Another tear rolls down my cheek. Eric gently wipes it away. He then lifts my hands and looks at my wounds. I can see the sadness in his face as he softly wipes away the blood. "How could they?" Eric whispers under his breath, so quietly that I can just hear it.

Eric saved my life from Dan and Nico. He also saved me from myself. I am grateful for that. "You saved my life twice today, thank you," I say leaning into him. "Well, I couldn't let you die, could I?"

"No," I whisper. The sun is setting over the city. I lean my head on Eric's shoulder but he lifts my head up so we are nose to nose.

We stare at each then, suddenly, it happens. We lock lips, moving close to each other. We passionately make out, lips dancing together. His lips are still as velvety as our last kiss, but this time we are free. But we didn't realize that until those damned bastards came and tried to kill me. We realized that we are free because if I was attacked like that in the cells, then I would be dead. I'm not dead.

Eric slides his hands round my legs. I try to pull myself in closer, but I can't. We kiss for a few minutes under the setting sun until Eric pulls away. "I don't want to say this but, we have to stop and take you to the infirmary. I don't want you to bleed to death," he says letting go. I look down at my injuries, I didn't realize they'd messed my body up so much. I wobble backwards. Eric catches me before I fall on my butt. Suddenly he lifts me up bridal style and walks me towards the fire exit. We get there, and Eric sets me down so I can climb down. "Careful," Eric tells me as I climb onto the ladder. I smirk at him before I climb down. Eric quickly follows. "Can you carry me?" I say to Eric weakly, my energy draining fast. He lifts me up again and starts walking. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

"The infirmary, have you already forgotten?" he say, I can feel him smiling.

"Yeah, all this stuff today has made me become forgetful," I say, smiling weakly. Eric half snorts at my comment. I close my eyes out of tiredness and fall out of consciousness listening to the thump of Eric's boots.

**Yay, I've finished my 10****th**** chapter! Please review, reviews are good. This is probably the hardest chapter I have ever written before. Thanks 91 for reviewing. Does anyone else find it annoying that tear and tear are spelt exactly the same? The cover for Ashes was inspired by this chapter. :D ThatRandomBritishPerson signing out.**


	12. Fear and a Little Extra On the Side

**Hiya people. Now we will have kissing, hugging, making out and even a tiny hint of something ;) Let us get on with the show...**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 11

Fear and a Little Extra On the Side

I only things I remember since falling asleep in Eric's arms was waking up and falling back asleep again in an infirmary bed.

I wake up with a moan; my body is throbbing with numbness. I try to push myself in to a sitting position but, pain shoots through my arms. I collapse back down onto the huge puffy pillow. "Careful," says the nurse who's sorting some bandages across the room. Knowing there is someone else in the room, I instantly ask, "Where's Eric?"

The nurse laughs, and says, "He's been here every day, asking the same questions, making sure you're okay. It must be because you have a chance of becoming a leader."

"A leader!?" I say, shocked.

The nurse walks over with bandages and a bottle of lotion. "You…" The nurse is interrupted by Eric striding in. "Ashe, you're awake," he says trying to hide his smile from the nurse. I smile and say "Hello Eric," Eric stands at the end of my bed. "Eric, can you help me sit her up, I need to change her bandages," says the nurse. Eric places his hands under my shoulders and gently lifts me into a sitting up position. The nurse strips off my bandages and inspects my cuts. "I think I can discharge you tomorrow, you'll have to take a load of painkillers but you should be okay to move around," she says as she cleans and re-bandages literally my whole body.

After the nurse has bandaged me up, she leaves me and Eric together. As soon as she leaves, Eric locks the door. He walks to the side of my bed and, when I think he's about to sit down, he climbs onto my bedside table. Confused I ask, "What are you doing?" No response as Eric searches for something above. "Eric. What. Are. You. Doing?" I say. No response. "Eric. Get yo ass down here now!" I demand. Eric climbs down from my table and says, with a smug smile on his face, "You'll thank me later,"

He sits down on the edge of my bed and leans to kiss me. Before he gets there, I reach up and I touch my lips with his and then, again, it happens. We deeply kiss, shuffling around the bed, just kissing. Eric laughs slightly as our lips dance with each other. For some reason, I kiss each of Eric piercings. Eric smiles, and then kisses each of my piercings. I laugh and kiss each part of his neck tattoo from the bottom to the top. Eric then plants his next kiss on my lips, but this time it's more inside my mouth. His tongue, instead of dancing like our lips, fights my tongue. It feels really good. Eric isn't the best kisser, he's sloppy, but I still enjoy every moment of it. I would only do more if I wasn't wounded or if there weren't cameras in here watching, like they do all over the compound. As we kiss, my eyes look to the place that Eric was fiddling with. I laugh; Eric was stopping the camera from working so that Four, who watches the cameras, doesn't see us doing any of this. I whisper in Eric's ear, "Thank you,"

He whispers back, "You know what I did now?"

"Yeah. Where did I come in the rankings?"

"You came first,"

All I say is "I love you" and then carry on kissing.

It is a few days after I was discharged. The first day I was in a wheelchair, the dauntless born who still remained here decide to run me around the compound. It ended badly; at least I wasn't the one who nearly fell in the chasm. Today is the day I start my simulations, the Erudite (Why did it have to be them) had to make a drinkable serum because I can't be injected with a needle 'cause my body is too _damaged_. I am out of the wheelchair and I can walk just fine without pain but the layers of bandages covering every inch of my body itches like Hell. The only good news is that Trinity is Factionless, she came exactly last. The bad news, Amber is also Factionless; I told her I'd bring her food and nice clothes and stuff. Me, Tami and Amari actually cried when she left. Amber was a good friend even though she could ruin moments and stuff like that. Amy is also Factionless as well as Elijah. Jai is still here, he came third. He seems withdrawn now, like he doesn't want to be around people.

I sit clapping my bandaged hands together along with the others waiting for our turn to go into the room. We're clapping 'cause Kody is trying to burp the alphabet. It's just something to keep our minds off the serum, I haven't done it yet but by the other's reactions I think that it is pretty rough. I am not really paying attention though; all I can do is think about the empty seat between me and Tami. It was where Amber would have sat if she didn't get cut.

Just as Kody burps X, Four calls me to the room. I take in a deep breath and walk down. This is one of the only times I have actually felt nervous; my hands feel clammy, I wipe them on the hem of my shirt. The room is similar to the aptitude test but without the mirrors. Four is pouring an orange liquid into a small glass vial. "Ashe, you can't have…"

I break him off by saying, "the needle coz my body is too _damaged_. Yes I know," I sit on the orange chair and hold out my hand, "Let's get this over with," I say. Four hands me the vial and I quickly swig down the serum. I hand him vial and lay my head back. My eyes close and open again.

I am standing in the corridors of the compound. I walk to my left, it is eerily quiet, my footsteps echo around me. I start shivering even though it isn't cold. I walk around turning randomly, turn left then right then left. There is a feeling of dread at the bottom of my stomach. I walk into the pit, near the chasm. I can see six ropes hanging from the bridge, something on the end of each of them. I run over to the bridge and pull up the rope. It is heavy. I drop it when I see the thing on the end. Amber's lifeless body disappears into the back abyss of the chasm. I take a deep breath, my hands trembling and pull Amber up. I pull her cold, dead body over the fence and place it on the bridge. With the dreaded feeling getting more tense, I pull the next rope up. I haul Amari's also lifeless body over the fence and place her next to Amber. My hands are shaking wildly as I pull the next rope. This belongs to Tami. I put her body next to the others. The next rope is even heavier. I take a deep breath. Jai's cold body is in my hands. Why is he on this bridge? Even though I don't like him, I feel torn that he is in my arms dead. I place him next to Tami. I wipe his hair out of his face and put it in his classic quiff. A small tear rolls down my cheek. Why am I getting so emotional? Probably 'cause of the bodies of my three friends next to him. I stand up and pull the next rope. I almost collapse as I pull my mother's bleeding body. A few more tears roll down my cheek. I gently place her with others. I wipe the blood away from her wounds, that's when I realize her wounds are in exactly same place as my healing ones. I instantly stand up. I stand there holding my breath until I can't hold it anymore. I breathe out and walk over to the last rope. This one is extremely heavy, I can barely pull. As I see the body more tears run down my face. I carry it over to the others and place it down gently. Tears streak down my face as I cradle Eric's head in my hands. He is so cold, too cold. I wrap my arms around and gently rock myself backwards and forwards. I close my eyes and plant a kiss on his forehead.

I open my eyes and find myself back in the chair. Suddenly tears roll down my face and I break down. Tris, who is now in the room, runs over and lets me fall into her arms. I sob as she helps me up from the chair. I cry on her shoulder as she leads me away from the room. I can feel the others staring at me but I don't care. Eric was dead and all I did was find him. "It wasn't real," Tris says as she leads me away.

**Please review. I have made a facebook page for my fanfics and other stuff I've written, it's called ThatRandomBritishPerson (hahaha) and could you all like it seeing as I've got 2 likes (if you are on facebook). Ashe's fear is quite deep, that means that her other fears will be even worse… ThatRandomBritishPerson signing out :D**


	13. Good Dreams and Bad Dreams

**Hello everybody. I was sick for the last 2 weeks and now I am better. That is the reason I haven't updated recently, being sick prevents me from writing. But finally, here it is! And it's 9 days till Christmas, I'm getting an iPhone 4 and a divergent themed t-shirt and books and the Sims 4 as I am addicted to the Sims 1, 2 and 3. In this chapter there is a huge plot twist…**

Ashes

A Divergent Fanfic

Chapter 12

Good Dreams and Bad Dreams

I can't sleep; my mind is stuck on today's simulation. Seeing Eric dead in my arms was horrible, but that's not the reason I cannot sleep. Why was Jai's body on the bridge? I hate him. From what I could tell, all the people I like were on the bridge, I don't like him so why was he there? I keep tossing and turning in my bed, trying to keep my mind clear. I don't know how the other transfers are coping, I sleep with the dauntless born now, 'cause I can't go in the room where I was tortured. All I know is that some of the dauntless born are sniffling, having nightmares about the fears that they've faced.

I just cannot sleep, so I get up and walk into the bathroom. There, I splash cold water onto face. I look in one of the mirrors above the sinks. There are bags under my eyes and my bottom lip is slightly swollen where I have been biting it. My hair is also a mess, knotted from the countless times I have rolled around my bed. I go back to my bed and pull out my make-up bag and hairbrush. I go back into the bathroom and brush my hair. I tie it back in a ponytail, so that you can see my scar. I run my fingers across the soft short hair, it needs to be shaved again, but I can't go back to that hairdressers 'cause of what I did. I then take some foundation and rub it over the bags under my eyes so that they can't be seen. My lip will be harder to hide; all I can do is put some peachy lip crayon over it and hope no one notices the swelling. I put the lip crayon on and admire my work. I don't know why I'm doing this now, I guess to get my mind off things.

Because I have my make-up on, I decide to get dressed as well. I take out some of the clothes Amber bought me; she said that she wouldn't need them so she bought me some clothes to replace the ones that got ripped in the attack. Some other people bought me stuff, I guess as a well done present for coming first, or like Amber a hope you get well after your attack gift. Tami and Amari bought me a kick-ass jumpsuit and other people got me some cheap make-up or shoes or something. Tris made me a card and got me a black obsidian bracelet with a few charms on. On her card she put, "Face your worst fears and conquer them" and underneath she put that Four said that the year she was an initiate. The only thing that I've worn from what I've been given is the silver necklace with a ruby heart charm. You don't need to guess who gave me that. I pull on the clothes, the take Tris' bracelet out and put that on my wrist. I take out Eric's ruby necklace and clip it on. It looks quite nice together, the tight black dress with the jewellery. And the boots; I can't forget about the boots. Luckily they survived the attack.

Because I am dressed, I decide to go walk around the compound. I walk down random corridors; it is eerily quiet, very much like my fear. Somehow I find myself on the bridge. I lean against the railing and watch the roaring river below me. The sound of the river is calming and lets me think. But my mind still drifts back to Jai. After minutes of thinking, something in me snaps. The reason I saw Jai on the bridge is because I think of him as a friend even though we have fallen out.

Speak of the Devil, somebody who turns out to be Jai stands next to me. "Hello," I say monotonously.

"Hello," says Jai's voice in the same tone.

"Oh, it's you," I spit, trying to keep the hate up.

"Yeah it's me," he says in a sad tone.

A feeling of pity fills me, "Are you okay?" I ask.

Jai makes an unclear moaning sound. "Yeah, I feel the same, it's the second stage, I had a really bad fear today," I say.

"It's only your first day, wait until next week; you'll be saying that today's fear was nothing,"

A sudden rush of anger shots through me and I snap, "You really think that finding the people you love dead is nothing?"

He sighs, "I didn't know," he pauses for a second then says, "Sit down, and tell me. My dad always said that talking helps when you feel scared." He uses the rail to lower himself down. He sits with his feet hanging over the edge. For some reason, I sit down with him. "What happened?" he asks. I sigh and bang my head against the rail. He puts his hand on top of mine and I let him keep it there. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anybody," I look at Jai; I look into his brown eyes. I trust him. I sigh again and begin to tell him about my fear. Firstly I begin with Amber, Amari and Tami, telling him how I felt. I won't mention Eric, he won't understand. Next I tell him about my mother, "On the last rope, I pulled up my mother. In real life, I barely knew her; even though we didn't see each other much we loved each other. I forgive her for not being there through the bad times, as they were her bad times as well. She died three years ago, I never knew my father so she was the only family I have,"

"I never knew my mother. That's something we have in common, as sad as it is," he sighs.

To change the subject, I ask "How's the arm?"

"Good, I deserved it," he smirks.

His black hair is messy from where he has been sleeping. Without thinking, I spike his hair into his usual quiff. Unlike with Eric, Jai slowly presses his lips against mine. Before I have I chance to think we are already making out. This is so wrong but, I like the feeling of defiance. Part of me feels guilty and wants to pull away; the other part wants to continue. At the moment the part that wants to kiss him is winning. My hands slide through his hair and his hands slide across my back. Suddenly the guilty feeling takes over and I pull away. "Sorry, I can't… I…I…love somebody else," I say. "But you don't otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me," Jai says looking me in the eye. I can tell that he is hurt. Maybe a few secret kisses wouldn't hurt. "Then let's keep this secret," I whisper. Then we return to kissing. The guilty feeling seems to have dissipated but it'll be back.

Jai gets up after a while and leads me into the corridors. Soon I recognise the route we are taking, the route to roof where I tried to jump. We get to the ladder and Jai stops. "This is where I come to clear my head, maybe it'll help clear your head too," he says before climbing up the ladder. I watch him disappear through the fire exit. I don't want to go near that place again. "Ashe, you coming?" Jai calls. Without hesitation, I run away. I run down the corridors randomly, just to get away from that place. I slam into something hard and trip over. I sprawl across the floor, looking up at the hard thing. That is going to become his new nickname. Eric looks quite dazed as he looks down at me. I get up and walk over to him. "Sorry," I whisper to him, before kissing him. He's quite overcome but soon picks up my moves. He kisses me oblivious to my previous actions a few minutes ago. I shouldn't have done it, I know now that I am with Eric. "Why are you up?" he mumbles breathlessly. "Can't sleep," I mumble back, in between the kisses.

"Me neither, come with me," he says before leading me somewhere. I do not know where Eric is leading me. I notice the many doors with numbers on them, the apartment complex. Eric's taking me to his apartment. A smile spreads across my face and Eric smiles back. We reach the apartments on the top floor, the leader's apartments. The corridor is cleaner than the lower levels. Eric stops at the apartment 69F and pulls out a set of keys. He puts them in the door and unlocks the door. "Welcome to my place, one day yours as well," he says with a seductive smile. And then I walk into the best place on earth.

His apartment is amazing. Long silk black curtains are drawn across the huge glass windows. The whole apartment is a sleek black colour. In front of me is a black leather couch and on the glass wall, just in front of the curtains is a king sized bed cover in silk black sheets. I cannot begin to describe the other amazingness in this apartment. "Especially for you," Eric whispers in my ear.

I spin round and pull Eric inside, kissing him at the same time. I kick the door closed and make out with Eric, slowly making our way across the room. Eric trips over the couch and falls back onto it, pulling me down with him. We continue to make out on the sofa. If the whole of Dauntless was to walk into Eric's apartment now, I wouldn't care. I was so effing wrong kissing Jai; hopefully he'll just forget it. Eric slowly pulls me up off the couch and over to the bed. Quickly, I pull off my boots; I do not want to do what is coming next in my boots no matter how much I love them. Eric takes off his army style boots as well. He takes a bit longer than me. I stand at the end of the bed and wait for him. He stands up and smiles at me. I smile back and walk across to the other side of the room, to then lean against the wall. Eric smirks and walks over, now shirtless. He is less tattooed than I expect, actually he doesn't have tattoos except the ones on his neck, which finish at his collarbone, and the ones on his forearms. He stands in front of me and I come forward, putting my hands on his bare chest. He puts his arms around me, his hands on my butt. Eric lifts me up and carries me to the bed. He puts me down and lets me flop onto the bed. He lies next to me and the best night of my life begins.

We kiss in a tangle of limbs, rolling about the bed. I fall off the bed but, I'm instantly back on it. Eric's lips are in constant contact with mine, and I don't want them to leave but, I know they will have to. After a while of making out, we stop and just lay there, looking into each other's eyes. I don't know how long stay like this, but Eric breaks the silence now, to say something, something that I want him to repeat again and again. "Do you want to?" is all he says but, I know what he means. We start kissing again, but this time Eric starts to take off my dress and I start to pull off his jeans. "You're wearing the necklace, "he says as his hands make their ways towards my bra. For the rest of the night, we make love and I lose the thing that I've always wanted to lose to Eric, which I have now.

**Ashe has now lost her virginity to Eric and accidently convinced Jai that she loves him when she doesn't. I am thinking of adding another huge plot twist including Jai but it's to Ashe's benefit of not having him pester her about the kiss. I am seriously pissed with my school; they are starting Christmas holiday 4 days before Christmas Day, why?! Hope to update soon but, Christmas is a busy time and I need to find time to pull myself away from my presents.**


End file.
